


Klainbows and Klisses: A collection of song inspired Klaine Drabbles

by Sugakane_01



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-11-10
Updated: 2011-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-25 21:56:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugakane_01/pseuds/Sugakane_01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of unrelated song inspired Klaine drabbles, ficlets and one shots.  All works will highlight center on the relationship between Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson and will explore various themes as prompted by a song lyric.  Each chapter will have its own individual warnings and trigger announcements as necessary. This is slash, (which should be obvious because its Klaine) so most of the selections will focus on a romantic relationship between the two characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One Hand, One Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by S3E05 The First Time but contains no actual spoilers for the episode

**One Hand, One Heart**

 _My fingers trace your every outline, yeah_

 _Paint a picture with my hands_

 _And back and forth we sway like branches in a storm_

 _Change of weather, still together when it ends_

                    -Sunday Mornings, Maroon 5

 

Kurt isn’t sure what wakes him.  After lying still for a few moments he figures it’s a tie between the fact that his internal alarm clock that always manages to go off every morning around seven, no matter how late he’d been out the night before and that he’s not in his own bed.

It’s not that Kurt isn’t used to waking up in five star hotels, because he is.  With the amount of travel he does for work it’s an occupational hazard.  The problem, if it can even be called that, is that he’s not used to waking up in five star hotels _with Blaine_.  He’s not used to waking up in a strange bed with the achingly familiar, exquisitely comforting presence of the man he loves wrapped around his body.  Blaine’s leg is thrown over both of Kurt’s and he has one arm, strong and sure, draped across Kurt’s waist holding him in place, keeping Kurt’s back pressed against the solid wall of Blaine’s chest.  Tiny puffs of air, in a steady rhythm, in and out, caress the back of Kurt’s neck and tease the hairs at the nape.

Kurt carefully untangles his legs from Blaine’s and then turns, slowly, so as not to wake him, within the circle of Blaine’s arms.  Blaine’s eyelashes are fanned out, dark and lush against his cheekbones.  His lips are soft and pink, slightly parted and so inviting that Kurt can’t resist the urge to press a quick kiss to them.  Blaine’s hair is gel free and sleep tousled, the curls going this way and that, splayed out against pillow.  Kurt finds the contrast between the deep ebony of the silken strands and the stark white pillowcase to be strangely beautiful.

Kurt lifts a hand to smooth one of Blaine’s flyaway’s and his breath catches as what little light there is reflects and bounces off the platinum band on his finger.

It’s at that moment Kurt realizes what _really_ woke him up.  It wasn’t his internal alarm clock or the fact that he was in a hotel room.  It wasn’t even that he was in a hotel room with Blaine.  It was because he was in bed, waking up for the first time, with his _husband_.

 _He was married_.  He was married to Blaine.  Blaine was his husband.  He was living in New York, working for a premier fashion house, and married to the boy that he had fallen in love with a lifetime ago on a staircase at Dalton Academy.  Kurt had gotten his teenage dream, every bit of it, and he couldn’t imagine being more grateful, more blessed, and more in love than he is at that moment.

Blaine shifts and slowly blinks himself awake.  There’s a momentary fog and then Kurt can see realization dawn in Blaine’s beautiful hazel eyes. 

“Good Morning, Mr. Anderson,” Blaine says.  His voice is sleep roughened but his eyes are bright and the grin on his face is the most ridiculous one Kurt has seen him wear in all the years they’ve been together.

“Good Morning to you, Mr. Anderson,” Kurt says back, sure that the smile on his face is every bit as ridiculous as Blaine’s.

“We’re married,” Blaine says, as if he can’t quite believe that’s where they are, that they made it to this point. 

“I know, “Kurt says because the truth is, he can hardly believe it himself.  Out of all their friends from high school, he and Blaine are the only ones who managed to grow into adulthood together instead of drifting apart.  Finn and Rachel, Tina and Mike, Nick and Jeff, even Brittney and Santana…one by one all of the relationships that they’d all sworn were “endgame” as kids came to explosive, bittersweet or amicable ends as adults. 

Then suddenly, it was just Blaine and Kurt, still together, weathering the storms of first trying to maintain a long distance relationship with Kurt away at college and Blaine still at home in Ohio.  Then it was the challenge of being broke college students living together and barely having enough money to afford both sugar for their Kool-Aid and Ramen noodles.  They dealt with the drama of trying to hold their relationship together in a city where, for the first time, they BOTH had other options.  They faced it all together: Blaine’s daddy issues and Kurt’s insecurities, Burt’s health scares and Blaine’s parent’s divorce, Finn’s coming out and Rachel’s subsequent breakdown, Blaine’s issues with alcohol and Kurt’s issues with food and for every obstacle, every hardship that came their way their love grew deeper, their bond grew stronger and the future they’d mapped out as kids over medium drips and grande nonfat mocha’s began to take shape.

And now here they were.  Waking up in each other’s arms, wearing each other’s rings, Kurt wearing Blaine’s _name,_ letting theentire world in on what they’d already known, that they belonged together, that they belonged to each other.  Kurt kisses Blaine, morning breath be damned, twining their fingers together, linking their hands and bringing them up between their chests, over their hearts. 

“I love you,” Kurt whispers in between kisses.

“I know and I love you too.”  Blaine whispers back

And Blaine did know, just as Kurt did.  He knew because ever since their first kiss over a tiny, bedazzled coffin, they had been _BlaineandKurt_.  One hand, one heart, one life meant to be shared.  They had gone from best friends, to boyfriends, from boyfriends to lovers, from lovers to partners and now from partners to husbands, but through it all the one thing that had never changed was that they had always been soul mates.

 


	2. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Future!Fic Blaine visits Kurt in New York and notices all the ways he has and hasn't changed

**  
**

**Changes**

 **  
**

Kurt hasn't changed. His skin is still beautifully pale and luminescent. His hair is still the same rich chestnut tamed into perfection. His eyes are still the breathtaking mix of blue-grey-green that Blaine can get lost in for hours if Kurt lets him and his smile is still as blindingly beautiful as it was the day he waved goodbye and stepped onto the plane.

Blaine hates to admit it but he's relieved. Part of him had been worried that living New York, being in college, being a man would change Kurt. That Kurt would outgrow him and become "New York Kurt" and "New York Kurt" wouldn't want "Ohio Blaine".

When Kurt pushes him up against the door of his tiny studio apartment ("It's the size of a shoebox but I was not going to subject myself to the dorms") and licks his way into his mouth, Blaine realizes he tastes the same. Kurt still wears Mango Butter flavored Burt's Bees and brushes with cinnamon flavored toothpaste. His hands are still baby soft, and they still skim over his skin with reverence, as if Kurt thought touching him was something sacred. The moans, groans, whimpers and sighs are the same ones that have existed in memory for the past few months, taken out late at night and used as the soundtrack to his masturbatory fantasies.

It takes a couple of days for Blaine to notice that Kurt _has_ changed, but in only the best possible ways. He's _happier_. He laughs easier, and he's more open. The biting wit is still there but its not so sharp and he's not so defensive. He's more careful but less cautious…he's aware of their surroundings in a way he wasn't in Lima but he doesn't hesitate to pull Blaine into his arms and kiss him breathless on the sidewalk or in the middle of a coffee date like he did back home. Kurt fits in. In Ohio Kurt was always the square peg trying in vain to slip into the round hole, but in New York Kurt doesn't stand out quite so sharply and the differences that made him a target back in Lima simply make him part of the tapestry of the city in New York.

It isn't until Blaine's been there five days and Spring Break is almost over that Blaine sees just how much Kurt's changed for the better. They are at a gay friendly club with some of Kurt's friends and a strawberry blonde in a pair of jeans so tight that even Kurt wouldn't try to shimmy into them approaches Blaine. He's cute, in a vaguely slutty kind of way and he's flirtatious and attentive and Blaine just knows that Mount St. Kurt is going to blow at any moment…but the eruption never comes. Blaine sends the guy on his way and makes his way back over to the bar where Kurt is, anxious to ease Kurt's insecurities and make sure his boyfriend knows he had nothing to worry about.

When Blaine reaches Kurt and looks into his eyes, he doesn't find anything but amusement twinkling in their depths. "You could have danced with him, babe." Kurt says simply. "I know that I'm the one you'll always come back to."

Blaine is floored. Back home Kurt had always responded to anyone displaying interest in Blaine with his patented Kurt Hummel Bitch Face and a deluge of sarcastic, passive aggressive, razor sharp insults. Kurt's insecurities, the very real result of years of being told he was wrong, that he was abnormal and disgusting, unwanted and unlovable had always been an issue for the couple but now, Blaine was standing in front of a Kurt Hummel who trusted not only that Blaine meant it when he said he was the only one he wanted but believed that he _deserved_ to be the only one Blaine wanted.

The newfound, quiet confidence underscores to Blaine just how profoundly Kurt has changed. "Ohio Kurt" was an remarkable boy but "New York Kurt" is an amazing man and Blaine is so very thankful that he has the good fortune to have shared his past with the boy Kurt used to be and be sharing his future with the man he's become.

Blaine presses himself close to his boyfriend and whispers in his ear, "You take my breath away. I'm so proud to be with you."

Kurt pulls away with a bit of a grin and replies,"I hope so, I want you to be."

"Take me home," Blaine whispers, his breath tickling the shell of Kurt's ear, hands slipping under Kurt's shirt to explore the heated flesh underneath.

"Always," Kurt replies, kissing him quickly and dragging him to the exit.


	3. Two Guys Walk Into A Bar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian and Dave bond-sort of- over their feelings for Kurt and Blaine

  
**Warning: Contains Spoilers for S3E5**   


  


  
**A/N: This is established Klaine, unrequited Kurtofsky, unrequited Seblaine, from Sebastian's POV,**   


**  
**

**Two Guys Walk Into A Bar**

 **  
**

Sebastian leans on the bar, his drink hanging loosely from his fingertips and surveys the crowd. It's a bit slow for his tastes but not ridiculously so and the big guy next to him-Dave-his mind supplies is sitting next to him staring at the duo on the dance floor with the same amount of intensity that he is. Sebastian is unsure whether its Blaine or Kurt that the guy –Dave-is eye fucking and since he hates to be out of the loop on anything, he decides to find out.

He takes a swig of his beer and then throws caution to the wind by turning to the guy and saying, "So which one is it? Bitchy and beautiful or –"

"Don't call Kurt bitchy," the interruption is instantaneous and just like that Sebastian has the answer to his question. Sebastian files away the information, and takes another drink of his beer, trying to figure out what the actual fuck Kurt Hummel has that is apparently like gay catnip to the locals.

It's not that Sebastian can't see the appeal. Hell, if he'd seen Kurt first he would probably be trying to get into _his_ pants. The kid's pretty; pale skin, long limbed, perfectly coiffed hair and gorgeous eyes. But Jesus Christ he's high maintenance. From the designer wardrobe, and super model strut, to the sarcastic remarks and a bitch face that makes the Arctic look warm Kurt reminds him a little too much of, well, himself for them to work. Blaine is laid back and easy going and if the way he responds to Kurt is any indication, easily led. With Kurt everything would be a battle for dominance and Sebastian simply doesn't feel like putting in that much effort for a piece of ass…even if it is a piece of ass as spectacular as Hummel's.

Sebastian has never been one to know his limits so he turns to Dave and says casually, "You realize the fact that you knew I was talking about Kurt lends credence to the assertion that he is, in fact, bitchy."

Dave gives a half turn in his seat so that he's looking at Sebastian. "Doesn't seem to bother Blaine, does it? If you want his boyfriend, I suggest you come up with something better than trying to get him drunk at a gay bar. And I wish you luck," Dave's eyes swept Sebastian's form before looking back over at Kurt, "if want Blaine to pick you over Kurt, you're gonna need it."

Ok well that was harsh. Sebastian kind of wants to punch Dave but realizes that would be a bad idea because A) he's never actually punched anyone before and B) Dave is fucking huge and Sebastian's pretty sure Dave's punched plenty of people.

Instead of punching him, Sebastian cocks his head to the side and gives Dave a calculating look. "Blaine's not the only one it doesn't bother, is he? Ever since he strutted onto that dance floor you've been eye fucking Kurt so hard that I think you may have managed to get him pregnant."

"At least I have good taste," Dave says, finishing his beer and signaling for another.

"Are you implying I don't?"

"I'm not saying that. Blaine's alright if you like that type."

"Kurt seems to like that type just fine," Sebastian says because he's feeling territorial and like the guys insulting his taste in men and well, Sebastian can be a bit of a bitch as well.

"That he does," Dave agrees easily, not rising to the bait.

"You know, it could be worse," Sebastian says because he's incapable of leaving well enough alone, "At least they're turning us down because they're in love with each other. They could just be, you know, not interested. We're not being rejected per se, just told that at this point and time we're not viable options."

Dave turns all the way around to look at Sebastian then and begins to laugh. "Not being rejected huh? You keep telling yourself that," he says before paying his tab and walking out of the bar.

Sebastian turns back to the dynamic duo on the dance floor. Blaine's hands are on Kurt's hips, pulling him up tight against him and Kurt's arms are wrapped tight around Blaine's torso. They are so close together not even a sliver of light can be seen between their bodies and the look they are giving one another makes Sebastian wonder if they realize that they aren't alone, he wonders if they even remember that he's there.

When he sees Blaine trace the outline of a heart into Kurt's palm, he realizes that Dave was right. If he wanted Blaine to pick him over Kurt he would need a lot of luck…and even that might not be enough.


	4. The Last To Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/U, Spoilers for Season Two
> 
> Blaine is hit with a sudden realization when he sees Kurt with someone else

**Warning: Contains Vague Spoilers for Season Two**

 **  
**

**The Last to Know**

 **  
**

Blaine knows he shouldn't be surprised. Kurt is, after all, amazing. He's talented and attractive, witty and charming, and there's something about him that makes him seem out of place, almost exotic, when compared to his Midwest surroundings. Kurt's kind and he's loyal and even though he's sarcastic and capable of being bitchy and petty, he's also constantly putting others ahead of himself and willing to go to the wall for a friend. Blaine, more than anyone, knows just how much Kurt has to offer.

So it shouldn't come as a shock to walk into the common room and see Kurt talking with Nick. It shouldn't be a surprise to see Nick lean in close and whisper into Kurt's ear so that he blushes and giggles, smacking Nick on his arm and shooting him a coy look from underneath his lashes. Blaine should be prepared for this, he's the one who put Kurt in the friend zone, told him he was bad at romance and didn't want to risk their friendship. It was Blaine's choice and he shouldn't be surprised that Kurt accepted it and moved it.

He shouldn't be, but as Nick reaches out to tangle his fingers in Kurt's tie and gently tug him forward into a soft kiss, a sweet, barely there brushing of their lips, Blaine can't help but be surprised.

And what shocks him isn't that Kurt's moved on, or even that he's moved on to _Nick_ , but that Blaine doesn't want him to. What surprises Blaine is that he's _not happy_ for them; in fact the sight of his two friends wrapped up in each other makes his stomach clench and blood run hot, and then cold. What surprises Blaine is the steady chant of " _mine, mine, **mine**_ " that reverberates in his head at the sight of Nick holding Kurt's hand.

When he finally tears his eyes away from the couple, he notices Jeff giving him a sympathetic shrug and Wes and David looking at him and shaking their heads in collective disappointment. It shouldn't surprise Blaine that everyone knew but him, after all he's notorious for missing the obvious, but he can't help but wish that David, Wes, Jeff, _anyone_ had come to him and pointed out that he was head over heels in love with Kurt before it was too late.

It shouldn't come as a surprise, because really, falling in love with your best friend is as cliché as it gets but Blaine _is_ surprised. He's surprised and confused and a little angry that he was so blind for so long and now that he does know he can't do anything about it.

Blaine sighs and his shoulders slump forward and he slides down in his seat. Wes' eyes narrow and he quickly stands up and marches over from the council table to take the seat next to Blaine.

"You are an idiot," he states without preamble.

"I know," Blaine agrees quietly.

"You are an idiot for not realizing how perfect you two are for each other," he clarifies, just in case Blaine was unclear.

"I _know_ ," Blaine snaps.

"But I can forgive you for being an idiot. We're all idiots at some point when it comes to love," Wes fixes Blaine with a hard look, "But I won't forgive you for being a coward."

Blaine's head snaps up and he looks at Wes questioningly.

"You love him. Tell him," Wes said simply.

"He's with Nick-"

"You don't know that he's 'with' Nick and even if he is that doesn't mean he's over you. That just means he decided not to sit around and pine anymore, "Wes pointed out.

"I can't-"

"Coward," Wes cut in.

"How can you expect me to just-"

" _Huge coward_ ," Wes amended.

"I'm not a coward."

"Then tell him. Respect him enough to let him know he has a choice and then respect whatever choice he makes. But don't pretend you're sitting on this for his sake. Kurt had the courage to put it all out there and let you know how he felt and he took it like a man when you kicked him in the Warblers. Now it's your turn to put your proverbial cards on the table." Wes rose, patting Blaine on the shoulder and walking away.

Blaine takes a deep breath, pushes his shoulders back and gathers his courage. He stands up and begins walking towards the countertenor, unsure of what exactly he's going to say but knowing that he has to say something. He owes it to himself, and to Kurt to find out if they still have a chance or if he's too little, too late.


	5. All You Need Is Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the aftermath of Burt's death Blaine struggles to find the right words to say to his husband
> 
> CHAPTER CONTAINS CHARACTER DEATH

**WARNING: CONTAINS CHARACTER DEATH (NOT KURT OR BLAINE)**

 **Vague Spoilers for S2E3 "Grilled Cheesus"**

 **  
**

**All You Need Is Love**

 **  
**

Kurt sat ramrod straight, one leg artfully crossed over the other, looking composed and dignified despite the fact that every so often a member of the hospital staff would "happen" to walk in, under the guise of checking on the patient but really just angling to get a look at the only celebrity couple to ever come out of Lima. Kurt ignores them, and the occasional double takes he receives when he ventures down the hall to the vending machine or up to the cafeteria.

The whispers, the looks and the occasional brazen requests for pictures or autographs don't register with the famous fashion designer nor do they merit any reaction other than a perfunctory fake apology about how "now really isn't a good time" from his movie star husband. Kurt doesn't have the energy to play the superstar and Blaine doesn't have the inclination. Their entire world has collapsed in on itself and the focus of their collective attention has narrowed to the unconscious figure lying prone in the hospital bed. Their priority has become counting the steady, shallow rise and fall of the man's chest and memorizing the feel of a large, warm hand in theirs. The silence is deafening, broken only by the steady beeps and constant humming of the hospital machinery and the ever present _whoosh whoosh_ of the ventilator.

Blaine looks into Kurt's eyes and he knows what his husband is thinking because he's thinking the same thing. Burt Hummel should never look so small. Burt's larger than life, loud and boisterous, strong and steady; he's the rock that Kurt, and later Carol, Finn and Blaine rested on. Burt was booming laughter during Jeff Dunham comedy special and a blue streak of curses during Buckeye games. He was monster truck rallies and backyard barbeques, unfiltered honesty and unwavering support, unconditional love and fierce protection. He was the glue that held their family together and that person, their Burt, should never look so small.

Time has turned syrup slow in the small, sterile room and Kurt barely stirs when Finn and Carole come into the room. Carol looks like Blaine feels and Finn just looks lost. Rachel and Blaine make eye contact and in her eyes he sees his own worries and fears mirrored back at him. Finn and Burt have become close; almost as close as Burt and Kurt and that was never more apparent then when Burt formally adopted Finn and Finn tacked "Hummel" onto the end of his name. While Burt hasn't become quite the father figure to Rachel that he has to Blaine (Rachel after all, has two fathers who would move heaven and earth for her while Blaine's relationship with his biological father was an exercise in being _tolerated_ as opposed to accepted) she know what he means to Finn. Rachel, like Blaine, is petrified of what would happen to Burt's son if the man doesn't pull through. Blaine's biggest fear isn't losing the man he's come to love as a father (and oh God how that thought makes him _ache_ ) but that he won't know how to see Kurt through the loss. He's afraid that his husband will shatter into so many pieces that he'll never be whole again.

Blaine had no idea long they all sat there, in a tense, terrified silence when the bottom drops out and all hell breaks loose. The steady _beep, beep, beep_ , suddenly turns into an angry, shrieking, high pitched wail and a swarm of doctors and nurses storm the room as if they were some invading army. Before he can catch his bearings, Kurt, Carol and Finn are being ripped away from Burt's bedside and they are all being ordered out of the room. Finn has his mother wrapped in his arms, letting her sob into his chest while Rachel rubs soothing circles into Carol's back with one hand and holds onto Finn with the other. Kurt is simply standing in the open doorway, staring at the doctors and nurses as they try to save his father's life. Blaine gently steers his husband to one of the chairs in the hall, not wanting what could be Kurt's final image of his father to involve intubation and defibulators. It feels like an eternity before the doctor comes out, appropriately apologetic but professionally distant, telling them that they did all they could but the damage was too great and there was nothing that could have been done.

Carol collapses and Finn immediately focuses his energy on his mother, while Rachel focuses hers on Finn's. Blaine can't tear his eyes away from Kurt and doesn't quite know what to do when his husband edges back into Burt's room, stopping just short of his bed, simply looking down at his father's body while one lone tear slips down his cheek. Kurt reaches out and grabs his father's hand, and begins to sing, so softly that Blaine can barely make out the lyrics to "I Want To Hold Your Hand" by The Beatles. Blaine stays in the doorway, fighting back his own tears, giving Kurt the privacy and space he needs to sing for his father one last time.

After a few minutes he realizes that Kurt isn't moving- _can't move_ -and he steps forward and guides him down the hall and through a doorway, into an empty hospital room. He feels Kurt trembling, sees the way he's wrapped his arms around his torso and knows he's doing his best not to break apart. As soon as he closes the door, Kurt falls into his arms; resting his head on Blaine's shoulder and breathing huge, shuddering gulps of air as the tears fall down his cheeks.

"I knew," Kurt whispered," I knew as soon as Carol called and said he was in a coma that he wasn't going to…the _second_ I hung up the phone I started preparing myself to say goodbye. I knew I was going to lose him, that he wouldn't pull through this time but-" Kurt's voice broke and Blaine tightened his hold on him, "I can't do this. I don't know how to do this. He's my dad. He's my hero…he's been _everything_ and now he's just gone and I don't…I can't, Blaine _I can't_."

Kurt's knees buckle and if it wasn't for the proximity of Blaine's body and the tightness of his embrace he would have fallen to the floor. Blaine walks them over the bed and sits on it, pulling Kurt into his lap. "You can do this. I know you can because you are your father's son. You have his strength, you have his courage and you have his spirit. You are so strong Kurt, so so strong and Burt knew that," Blaine presses a kiss into Kurt's temple and clears away the lump in his throat," you have Carol, Finn and Rachel in your corner. You have all of your friends and baby, you have me. You are not alone, you will _never_ be alone. You can do this and I will be there every step of the way. Just like everything else baby, we'll do this together. Lean on me, Kurt. I promise you I won't let you fall."

There's a moment of silence. It's long, it's painful and Blaine starts to worry he said too much or didn't say enough and then suddenly Kurt's standing up and pulling Blaine up along with him. Blaine doesn't get a chance to ask what's going on before Kurt's wrapping his arms around him, holding him close, and whispering "thank you" into his ear. Blaine simply returns his husband's embrace and holds him close while they cry.


	6. A Hero Comes Along

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine breaks the cycle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: contains mentions of domestic violence (not Kurt/Blaine)

**A Hero Comes Along**

“Blaine…I…you don’t deserve this.  You deserve so much…you deserve everything, Blaine.  Please just…I’ll help you.  Just stay, don’t go back.  Stay here.”

Blaine wiped away his tears, wincing at how tender his right eye was.  The swelling had gone down but it was going to be one very vivid reminder of Aiden’s latest broken promise.

“Kurt, I can’t just stay here and not go home,” Blaine said quietly.

“Yes you can,” Kurt insisted fiercely.  “He _hits_ you, Blaine” Kurt said as he continued to care for Blaine’s split lip.  “He hits you and he hurts you and _you’re afraid of him_.  You walk around on eggshells terrified you’ll say the wrong thing, or do the wrong thing, or wear the wrong thing or, fuck I don’t know, _breathe the wrong way_ and set him off.  Being forced to live in a constant state a fear does not make a house a home, Blaine.  It makes it a prison.”

“I,” the tears slid down Blaine’s cheeks before he even realized he was crying, “he…he needs me.  He loves me.”

“People who love you, don’t damage you.  When someone needs you, they appreciate you.  When someone loves you, they don’t leave black eyes and split lips and broken spirits.  _When someone loves you they don’t hit you_.  I have never, _would never_ hit you, Blaine.” Kurt said fiercely, cupping Blaine’s chin and gently lifting Blaine’s head to meet his gaze.

“Kurt, you’re…it’s different.  You love me, but not like Aiden does.”  Blaine said, trying in vain to keep his voice from wavering as he spoke the last few words, feeling his heart break anew at the reminder that Kurt loved him but didn’t want him.

“You’re right.  The way I love you and the way Aiden loves you are entirely different,” Kurt agreed, taking Blaine’s hand in his.

“Right because you love me as a friend-“ Blaine began, trying to steal himself against the pain he knew would come when Kurt confirmed the fact that he only saw Blaine as a friend.

“Yes, as a friend,” Kurt agreed, dropping to his knees in front of Blaine.  “You’re my best friend and I love you like a best friend.”

“And that’s the difference-“

“But you are so, so much more,” Kurt rushed on, ignoring Blaine’s interruption.  “You’re family, and I love you the way you love family, in a way that lasts forever and never changes even though you do.  You were my first love and my first lover.  I love you in a way that I have never and will never love anyone else.  I have loved you since you turned around and took my hand on that staircase all those years ago Blaine.  I gave you my heart over medium drips and Grande nonfat mocha’s and I have never taken it back.  I love you as a friend, Blaine because you _are_ my friend, but you’re not _jus_ t my friend.  Blaine, you’re my forever, you’re my everything, and that’s how I love you.”

Kurt took a deep breath and pressed a chaste kiss to Blaine’s lips.  “Leave him.  I promise you I won’t let him hurt you ever again, God Blaine I’ll never let anyone hurt you ever again.  I know how special you are, how precious you are and how much you deserve to be cherished and loved.  Let me do that for you; let me be that for you.  I will never hurt you the way he has because I’m the one, Blaine.  I’m the one who loves you and I’m the one that you should be with.”

“You," Blaine choked on a sob and then pushed on, “You can’t save me Kurt.  I love you so much and I never…I always wanted this, wanted you, but…I’m a mess and you can’t fix it.  You can’t, _you can’t fix me_.”

Kurt smiled, and kissed Blaine on the forehead.  “I know,” he said simply.  “You are the strongest person I’ve ever met and the bravest.  You’re going to save yourself, _you’re going to fix yourself_ and I’m going to be here, every step of the way cheering you on.”

Blaine took Kurt’s hand in his and squeezed, drawing strength from the other man.  He knew the road ahead of him would be rocky and there would be times when he stumbled and fell, but he also knew he would eventually make it through because every time he fell, Kurt would be there helping him back up.

But Blaine knew, as much as he loved Kurt and as much as he knew Kurt would be there for him, he had to do this for himself.  He had to be the one to break the cycle.  Kurt could be his friend, eventually his lover, but not his hero.  Blaine couldn’t be, wouldn’t be, Kurt’s damsel in distress; he needed to be his own knight in shining armor.

With that realization Blaine nodded.  “Ok, I can do this.  I need your phone.”

Kurt rose from the table and took his phone off the counter top.  He hesitated before handing it over and looked at Blaine nervously.  “Blaine, you aren’t going to call him are you?  I don’t think that’s such a –“

Blaine shook his head.  “I’m not calling Aiden.  I can’t think of a single thing I want to say to him that would lead to anything good,” he said, motioning for Kurt to hand over the phone.  Once the brunette had relinquished his hold on the device, Blaine quickly dialed before he lost his nerve.

One ring, two rings, three rings-

“NYPD 19th Precinct, how may I direct your call?”

Blaine froze for a moment, cleared his throat and then spoke the words that he never thought he’d have the courage to say.  “My husband assaulted me and I…I need to m-make a complaint.”

As the dispatcher transferred his call, Blaine felt Kurt squeeze his hand.

“I’m so proud of you,” he said quietly.

Blaine gave him a watery smile.  “For the first time in a long time, I’m proud of me too.”


	7. Family Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine and Kurt decide to have dinner with their family

**Family Dinner**

Blaine and Kurt had been nearly a week into their visit before his mother called, bemoaning the fact that she had seen precious little of Blaine since he’d moved to New York to be with his “companion” and requesting (demanding) that the two of them join the Andersons at Aremid that night for dinner.  After informing Blaine that the reservations were at seven o’clock sharp she simply hung up, not once inquiring how he or Kurt were or asking how he was adjusting to life in New York.

Blaine had spent the entire day on edge, fighting back the irritation and anxiety that arose whenever he thought of the impending dinner.  Kurt had tried his best to settle him down, but had learned long ago that when it came to the Anderson’s it was best to let Blaine process in his own time and simply be there to pick up the pieces when the inevitable crash occurred. 

Blaine could feel the tension as soon as he entered the restaurant, and he hated that the combination of nerves and nausea that tied his stomach up in knots was his usual state of being for Anderson family dinners.  He saw his parents and older brother seated at one of the best tables in the house, their voices carrying just loud enough for him to overhear what they were saying.

“I simply made an observation, Imelda,” Stephen Anderson, Blaine’s father, sighed, “There’s no need for you to act as if I’ve attacked you.”

“Perhaps there wouldn’t be a _need_ for me to _act_ as if I’m being attacked if I weren’t in fact, _being attacked_ ,” Imelda, Blaine mother replied before draining her wine glass and pouring herself another.

“No wonder Blaine is so… _dramatic_.  He came by it honestly.”

“Don’t insult Blaine,” Julian, Blaine’s older brother snapped, coming as close to glaring at his father as was acceptable.

Stephen’s tight lipped smile did little to hide his displeasure at the reprimand.  He looked at his oldest son, raising an eyebrow and replied in a cool, clipped tone, “I was not insulting your brother, Julian nor was I addressing you.”

“My apologies _father_ , your patronizing tone and condescending body language must have confused me.”

Imelda gave an almost imperceptible smirk and then laid a gentle hand on top of her eldest son’s, patting it slightly.  “Julian dear, don’t disrespect your father.”  The _in public_ remained unsaid but all three knew it was implied. 

Joseph Anderson opened his mouth and another politely worded emotional jab was thrown at his son who responded in kind while Imelda nursed her wine glass and feigned distress at the obvious contempt her eldest son held his father in.

Blaine hadn’t heard Kurt approach and didn’t realize his boyfriend was standing right beside him until he felt Kurt take his hand in his.

“I-“, Blaine’s throat closed up.  He wasn’t sure what to say.  Over the years he had perfected making excuses for his family whenever anyone got close enough to pick up on the brutal animosity that existed beneath the thin veneer of civility.  Kurt had heard them all, even recited a few of them the one and only time their attempt to blend both families for a holiday meal had ended in disaster, but Blaine just couldn’t force the words out.  _He didn’t want to._

“They haven’t seen us yet,” Kurt whispered.

Blaine shook his head. “They’re expecting me and-“

“Do you want to go over there?”  Kurt interrupted.  “Because if you want to go over there, then that’s what we’ll do.  We’ll go over there and sit down and order and we’ll-“

“ _No,_ ” Blaine whispered.  “I’ve been standing here for almost ten minutes trying to convince myself to put one foot in front of the other and just go say hi and I…I can’t.  I just, _I can’t_ deal with them, at least not tonight.  I don’t even know why, but-“

“Carol made pot roast,” Kurt said, bringing their joined hands to his lips to brush a gentle kiss over Blaine’s knuckles.  “If we hurry we’ll make it before Finn eats it all.  We’ll call your parents from home and tell them you weren’t feeling well.” 

Blaine gave Kurt’s hand a grateful squeeze and they slowly turned and exited the restaurant.  He knew eventually he’d have to face the Anderson’s but at that moment there was no place he’d rather be than back in Lima, eating Carol’s pot roast and surrounded by his family.

Out of the corner of his eye, Julian saw his little brother and his boyfriend make their great escape.  The edges of his mouth lifted up ever so slightly and he took a celebratory drink of his wine, happy that at least one of them had managed to escape the belly of the beast.


	8. Your Words Will Never Hurt Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Homophobic slurs and language

**Your Words Will Never Hurt Me**

When Santana’s laughter died abruptly, Brittany gasped and Kurt jerked to a sudden stop beside him as they rounded the corner, Blaine knew something bad was awaiting him.  Every day that week there had been a derogatory slur left on one of their lockers.  It had started on Monday when they had returned from lunch to find “ _Santana’s Gay”_ written across her locker.  The Latina had been furious and Brittany hadn’t understood why Santana was so upset until Kurt had been forced to gently explain to their friend why in this instance ‘Santana’s Gay’ wasn’t the same as saying that she was happy.

The students and their parents had complained, but Figgins had claimed there was nothing he could do about the vandalism since no one had seen the perpetrators.  The Principal then assured them that the school would have the offensive slurs removed “as soon as possible.”  Nothing was done however and then on Tuesday Kurt came out of his history class to find “ _Hummel the Homo_ ” scrawled across his locker.

Today was Wednesday and the school had yet to remove the insults, a move that had been viewed as a green light by the vandals to continue the harassment.  Blaine had known it was just a matter of time before the homophobes got around to him.  He steeled himself and followed Santana’s line of sight to his locker and felt anger surge through him when he saw that “ _God hates you_ ” had been written in huge, angry block letters across the front. 

As Santana let loose a furious stream of Spanish and Kurt began cursing every “narrow minded, low class, intolerant, ignorant homophobic jackass that inhabites this backwater town”, Blaine took a deep breath and asked Brittany if she had a marker in her bag.  The pretty blonde nodded her head and passed him a Sharpie.  Blaine walked up to his locker and changed the “you” to “your” and added the words “homophobia” before capping the pen.

 ** _God hates your homophobia_**.  Seeing how he had changed the message and with that, it’s meaning, Blaine’s friends stared at him in open mouthed shock.  Eventually Santana broke the silence, as she turned to Blaine with a huge smile and said, “Damn Anderson, I didn’t think you had it in you.”

“I did,” Kurt said with a smirk, taking Blaine’s hand in his as the quartet continued to make their way down the hall.  They stopped at Santana’s locker and Blaine passed her the Sharpie.  Santana smiled and underneath “ _Santana’s Gay_ ” wrote “ _and proud of it_.”  She handed the marker to Kurt who went to his locker and underneath “ _Hummel the Homo_ ” the brunette changed the message so that it read “ _Hummel the Homo Sapien: Gay by birth, fabulous by choice._ ”

The group of friends then made their way to the choir room with their heads held high and their arms linked in solidarity, proud that they had refused to give an anonymous coward the power to shame them.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was actually inspired by true events. I moved around a lot when I was a kid because my dad was in the military and my sophmore year we didn't live on base so the school I attended was in a really conservative, really small town. My bff was out and proud and one day he came back from lunch to find "James Is Gay" written across his locker. It wasn't the first time someone had done it, but it WAS the last time he let it go without fighting back. He busted out a marker and right under it wrote "and proud". The next day someone had written "God hates you" and he changed it to "God Hates Your Homophobia." They repainted his locker door but a week later someone wrote "James is a cocksucker" and he squeezed in the words "damn good" LOL. That afternoon we had an assembly about defacing school property...he still got harassed but no one ever wrote on his locker again. We're still bff's to this day...he's my real life Kurt Hummel. :)


	9. One Week

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine finds out the hard way just how much can change in seven days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not a doctor. I don't even play one on tv. I did do some research for the fic to make it somewhat plausible but keep in mind this isn't supposed to be an accurate representation of DIC and its complications, treatments, causes or anything like that. It's just a fanfic. Since it's my birthday I decided to give myself some good old fashioned Klaine style hurt/comfort/angst/romance...shut up it is too one genre :)

**One Week**

Blaine had no idea how things had gone so wrong so quickly.

When he and Kurt had gotten the call that their surrogate, Jessica, had gone into labor they’d never been happier or more excited.  The mad dash to the hospital remains a blur for Blaine.  What he remembered most from that day-other than the overwhelming sense of joy at the impending birth of his child was how cool and efficient Kurt was.  Kurt kept Jessica’s spirits up and when Jessica’s umbilical cord was compromised Kurt was the one who kept Blaine’s panic in check and Jessica’s fears at bay.  When Blaine’s hands were shaking too badly to cut the cord, Kurt gently placed his steady hands over Blaine’s and they cut it together.

Kurt was the one who contacted their families with both the news of Isabelle’s birth and the flight information for the next few available flights to New York, conducting a three way call with Carol and Bethany Anderson to make sure both sets of parents were on the same flight.  Kurt also took over the task of notifying their friends, which meant he had to secure a plethora of hotel rooms when Santana, Mercedes, Brittany, Nick, and Jeff all insisted they were coming to New York ASAP to meet the newest member of the Anderson clan.  Blaine had sat by, in a happy- _God he’d been so happy_ -sort of daze where all he could do was hold little Isabelle telling her how much he loved her, thank Jessica and kiss Kurt.

Even though Blaine was the one who had wanted a child, even pushed for the surrogacy, it was Kurt who seemed to ease into the transition to fatherhood.  Where Blaine was a jumble of nerves, rational and irrational fears, Kurt was a calm, steady presence that always just seemed to know what Isabelle-and Blaine-needed.

Even with Kurt’s quiet confidence and the help of both Bethany and Carol, it had been an exhausting yet oddly exhilarating week.  Between the excitement and adjustment of having Isabelle at home and the constant stream of friends and family showing up to meet her, Kurt and Blaine had floated along in a warm bubble of contentment the entire time, surrounded by affection and marveling how every day they seemed to fall in love with Isabelle –and each other-just a little bit more.  Blaine had never imagined that their bubble would burst so suddenly and viciously and he’d end the best week of his life in a hospital room praying that his husband would open his eyes.

For the second time in the space of a week his life had changed with one phone call.  One moment Kurt and Finn were on their way to pick up dinner for everyone, the next Finn was calling to say they’d been in a car accident and he was ok but Kurt…wasn’t.

Blaine ran into the hospital-the same hospital he’d left seven days prior with Isabelle in his arms and joy blooming in his chest-with his heart in his throat and fear clawing at his insides.  Rachel, Burt and Carol were a half a step behind him, his every fear and worry etched into the lines on their faces.

They found Finn in the ER waiting room, with an obscene white bandage over his eye and his arm in a sling.  Rachel, Burt and Carol took turns alternately embracing and interrogating him until bit by bit they got an idea of what happened. 

Tensions boiled over when one of the officers assigned to the case informed them the person who had hit Kurt’s SUV had been driving drunk.  All of Blaine’s fear turned into white hot rage and it took every ounce of Carol and Rachel’s combined powers to keep Blaine, Finn and Burt from storming the jail and dispensing their own brand of justice.

“Stop it, all three of you!” Carol snapped, reaching the end of her patience with her three boys.  “ _None_ of this is helping Kurt.  This is not the old west and you three will not go exact some type of vigilante justice in Kurt’s name.  Kurt would be horribly disappointed in all three of you right now, especially you two,” she said pointing at Burt and Blaine.  “You,” she said poking Burt in the chest, “cannot afford to get upset like this.  You know Kurt would be a wreck right now if he saw you carrying on this way.”  Burt flushed red and looked down guiltily.  Carol then shifted her focus over to Blaine, taking his face in between her hands, “And you,” she said softly but no less seriously, “have a baby at home.  Isabelle needs her daddy to hold it together.  Kurt would never forgive you for doing something foolish and making it so you aren’t there for here while he can’t be.”

“But mom that guy-“

“Finn Hudson not another word,” Rachel snapped.  “The police will deal with that guy.  I will personally raise enough hell that they not only throw the book at him but make sure it hits him square between the eyes.  But right now, we’re going to do what Kurt would want and _Kurt would not want this._   Kurt would want us to take care of his daughter and each other until he’s better.  This isn’t helping Kurt, it isn’t helping us and it isn’t helping Isabelle.”

“It’s easier to be angry than scared,” Finn whispered, taking his wife in his arms and somehow folding himself over until his head was buried in the crook of her neck.

“I know baby,” Rachel soothed.

Blaine collapsed back into a chair, head thrown back, eyes squeezed shut and tried to force himself to breath and not feel the irrational stab of anger that Finn and Burt both had their spouses to comfort them while he did not.

It felt like hours later, after mountains of paperwork and emergency surgery and time spent on his knees in a small hospital chapel praying to a God he knew Kurt didn’t believe in but Blaine did that Finn came by to tell him that Kurt was out of recovery and he could go see him.

“I’m so sorry, Blaine.  We were stopped at the red and the guy just came out of nowhere.  He just…he didn’t even slow down he just rammed-“

“Stop,” Blaine sobbed out, not wanting or needing to hear the details of what happened to Kurt or even why.  All he wanted was his husband, healthy and whole.  “I don’t blame you Finn.  I know it was an acci-,” Blaine stopped then because the truth was Blaine didn't believe that drunk driving was ever an accident. It’s a choice.  What happened to Kurt was a conscious, selfish, stupid, arrogant choice that some stranger made and now Blaine’s entire life was in pieces and-

“Blaine?”  Finn’s worried voice pierced the haze.

Blaine shook his head a little to clear it.  “I don’t blame you Finn,” he repeated.  “Just take me to Kurt.”

* * *

Blaine knew that he had thrown quite a few people for a loop when, halfway through his sophomore year at Columbia he’d announced that he was changing his major to pre-med.  Even though it had caused friction with his father and grandfather, who had both anticipated Blaine to keep with Anderson family tradition, become a lawyer and begin working for the family firm, Blaine had never regretted his decision.

Until now, the moment Blaine picked up Kurt’s chart and read the words disseminated intravascular coagulation he’d never regretted anything more.  To Burt, Carol, Finn and Rachel they were just words.  They didn’t understand what they meant but Blaine did.  Blaine knew those words meant that Kurt had DIC, that his blood wasn’t clotting, that he was bleeding out and that if they couldn’t get his blood to clot that he’d eventually bleed to death.  Blaine knew exactly what was going on in Kurt’s body.  He knew all the potential pitfalls and complications.  He knew the numbers and he knew the odds were not in Kurt’s favor.  Blaine sat by Kurt’s bedside, took his hand in his and began to weep.

“Don’t you dare do that,” Burt’s voice came from doorway, low and furious.  “Don’t you dare sit there and give up on my boy.”

“Burt, I read Kurt’s chart.  He’s-“

“He’s your husband, that’s what he is.  He’s the man you love and the father of your child.  _He’s Kurt,_ ” Burt interrupted, “I know that it’s bad Blaine.  I know that you know better than all of us just how bad, but I also know that when you love someone you hang on until you’re forced to let go.”

“They can’t transfuse indefinitely.  If his blood doesn’t start clotting soon-“

“I believe in my boy.  You wanna be here, you find a way to believe in him too,” Burt came and sat beside Blaine.  “I know what this feels like.  I know how angry you are right now, how helpless you feel.  But I also know that no matter what you don’t let go of the other half of your heart until you have to.”

Blaine looked up at Burt and realized that they weren’t just talking about him and Kurt.  Kurt had been a small child when his mother passed away but he had told Blaine about his memories of days spent at the hospital with his father, barely leaving his mother’s room as Burt held her hand, read to her, talked to her, brushed hair and did a million other things both big and small for the woman he loved.  Kurt told him how when she died she was in his father’s arms.  Burt had held on until the very end and he expected nothing less from Blaine.

“I can’t lose him,” he whispered.

“You won’t,” Burt said, his voice strong and steady.  “This is Kurt we’re talking about here.  Kurt," Burt cleared his throat of unshed tears and pushed on, “my boy is a fighter and he’ll fight to stay here, to stay with you and Belle.  You just make sure you’re fighting just as hard for him.”

Blaine nodded.  “Thanks Burt.”

“Anytime kid,” he said clapping Blaine on the shoulder.  “Carol sent me to find you.  She’s in the cafeteria.  She’s got food and if you don’t go eat she swears she’s not only gonna send Rachel in here after you but she’s gonna call your mother.  She said if that didn’t get your butt moving to let you know that she won’t hesitate to tell Kurt when he wakes up that you weren’t taking care of yourself.”

Blaine arched an eyebrow.  “You married an evil genius, you know that don’t you?”

Burt nodded.  “You should see what she comes with when I try to go off my diet.  She only looks harmless.  That woman is as hardcore as they come…don’t you dare tell her I said that.”

Blaine smiled.  “My lips are sealed.”  Blaine stood and made his way to the door.  “Thanks again, Burt,” he said before slipping out of the room.

Burt drew in a shaky breath and began straightening Kurt’s sheets.  “You did good, son, real good with Blaine.  He’s a good man.  He’s a little shaky right now but we’re keeping a close eye on him so don’t you worry.”  Burt finished tucking the sheets in around Kurt and took his son’s hand. 

“He’s been calling and checking on Isabelle every hour on the hour and he stayed here with you all night long.  That little girl of yours is…she’s something else.  I checked on her this morning and she was pretty and pink and just perfect, Kurt.  Some of the people from your show stopped by, that’s an uh…interesting bunch.  Good people though, they seemed real broke up about you being hurt.”

Burt smoothed Kurt’s bangs away from his forehead, his heart aching at how small and pale Kurt looked.  “You got a hell of a life kid.  You got everything you ever wanted, Kurt-Blaine, Broadway, a beautiful little girl to have tea parties with or teach how to strip and rebuild an engine.  You got the life you always wanted son and that’s how I know you aren’t going anywhere.  You fought for this too hard and went through too much hell to let some drunken idiot take it all away from you.”

Burt leaned forward and placed a kiss on Kurt’s forehead.  “You may have taken Blaine’s name, but you’re a Hummel, “his eyes grew bright but he refused to let a single tear fall as he whispered in Kurt’s ear, “ _you are a Hummel_ and nobody pushes the Hummel’s around.”

* * *

When Blaine never showed up to the cafeteria Finn was deployed to go and find him.  After having him paged twice and wandering aimlessly for half an hour Finn stumbled upon him in the labor and delivery ward, staring through the glass at the newborns.

“I don’t know how I’m going to do this, Finn.”  He said in a hollow voice.

“Do what, dude?”

“Isabelle.  I was the one who wanted a baby.  I pushed and pleaded and I convinced Kurt that it was the right time and that we were ready, that we’d be fine and ever since she got here he’s been the one making sure that all that’s true.  From the moment we decided to have a baby, Kurt’s been the one doing all the actual work.”

Finn rubbed the back of his head and then gave Blaine a lopsided grin.  “That’s Kurt though dude.  Once he decides he’s going to do something he throws himself into it.  Rachel’s the same way.  When we had Conner she actually had this chart with all the diaper brands -“

“Oh my God, so that’s where he got it from,” Blaine interrupted with a laugh.  “I came home from the hospital one day and Kurt had set up a power point presentation in the study comparing the various brands of diapers and baby wipes-“

“Did he have samples?”

“Of course he had samples.”

“Did he make you pretend the mashed bananas and peanut butter was poo to prove which wipe worked the best?”

“We married crazy people,” Blaine said with a grin.

“Dude, I think everyone is pretty sure _we’re_ the crazy ones,” Finn returned.

Blaine laughed and then sobered almost immediately.  “I think, maybe…in a long, long time from now if I lost him I might be able to be ok.  Not good, just ok,” Blaine whispered.

“Dude, you know we wouldn’t let you just be _ok,_ ” Finn said, grabbing Blaine’s shoulder.  “Kurt, he’d come back and haunt us all if we let you fold, man.  But it doesn’t matter cause he’s gonna be fine.”

“He’s got DIC Finn.  He’s only got at best, a 50% chance of recovery.  He’s bleeding out and they can’t transfuse forever.  They’ve treated the internal injuries and with DIC once you find and treat the underlying cause your options become severely limited and-“

“Dude, stop being a doctor right now and be a husband,” Finn interrupted.  “I get that you got all that medical stuff up in your head but right now just…just don’t be Dr. Anderson, just be Blaine.”

“This is me,” Blaine snapped.  “This is me telling you that if I lose Kurt I can’t do it.  I could piece myself back together enough to be semi-decent son and maybe, maybe a halfway good brother to you and Rach and Julian but I can’t raise Isabelle alone.”

Finn winced because yeah, he got it.  If something ever happened to Rachel he honestly didn’t know if he’d be able to do what Burt and his mom did, if he’d be strong enough to pull himself together and not mess up.  He didn’t know if he’d be able to raise his son in a way that honored Rachel if she weren’t there to guide and help him.

Looking at Blaine and seeing the unmitigated fear on his face drove home for Finn, possibly for the first time, just how strong his mom had been and just how strong Burt had been to pick up and carry on after losing their spouses.  To put their children first and not just love their kids, but love them enough so they never felt like they were missing something.

Finn had always known that his parents were amazing, but he didn’t think he’d ever truly appreciated them as much as he did in that moment.

“You know you wouldn’t be alone, though right?  I mean, your parents, mom and dad, me, Rach, Mercedes, just dude, everybody would be there for you,” Finn said.

“If it were Rachel would that be enough for you?”

Finn winced again because yeah, no it wouldn’t be.

“I wanted to be a father, Finn.  I wanted to have a child with Kurt.  I wanted to fill our life with laughter and love and raise a little person that would drive us crazy and make us proud.  I wanted a family with Kurt.”  Blaine choked out.

“But, and this can’t be emphasized enough, I wanted it _with Kurt_ ,” Blaine continued.  “Without him, it doesn’t work.  Without him, I know I’d be a complete failure.  I know me, Finn.  I would avoid our home and his memory.  I would bury myself in my patients.   I would work 80 weeks, I’d spend my weekends on call, Belle would have a nanny and she’s spend more time in Lima with Burt and Carole than she would with her own father and I know that sounds terrible,” Blaine said, looking at Finn, “but it’s the truth.  I would hide.  I would run because she’s ours, but God she’s _his_ , Finn and every time I looked at her I’d see Kurt and –“

“Kurt’s not dead yet,” Finn broke in.  “He’s not dead and Belle’s here and you can’t like, take her back.  You don’t know yourself nearly as well as you think you do if you honestly believe any of the crap you just said.”

“Finn-“

“No, Blaine.  You and Kurt, you two are like Energizer Bunnies.  You two just keep on going no matter what.  And yeah, if Kurt dies it’s going to _suck_ , but you’re gonna keep on going.  You aren’t gonna pay some Swedish chick named Helga to raise Belle because she’s your daughter and _she’s Kurt’s daughter_ and that’s just not who you are.  You’d take her to the park and you’d read her bedtime stories and sing her Disney songs and give her bubble baths because that’s who you are, Blaine.”

“That’s who I am with Kurt.”

“No dude, that’s who you are period.  Remember how we used to like, tease you and call you Grandpa cause you were like a mini-adult, all perfect and stuff and the rest of us were messing up left, right and center?”  Blaine nodded and Finn continued.  “You always had to be the best at everything.  The best student, the best boyfriend, the best showman, I know you’re gonna be the best father.  Kurt knew it too, that’s why he agreed to have a family with you.  He’d have never done that if he didn’t think you’d rock at fatherhood, dude.”

“I didn’t…my father tries but he and I are never going to have what Kurt and Burt do.”

“Dude, do you remember what you told me when I was freaking out about being a father cause well, I didn’t have Burt in my life until I was almost ready to be out on my own?”

“I told you to put the kid first and the rest would fall into place.”

“And when all else fails, ask yourself ‘what would Burt do’ and do that,” Finn grinned.  “It’s been good advice.  Eight years and I haven’t broken Conner yet.”

“I’m just scared I’m gonna mess up.”

“Don’t be.  If something happens to Kurt you’ll still have Rachel.  She won’t let you screw up her goddaughter.”

Blaine shot Finn an incredulous look and Finn shrugged.  “What?  You know if something happens to Kurt, Rachel’s gonna be all over you,” Finn paused for a moment, his forehead wrinkled in thought before he continued, “and Mercedes.  And Santana cause you two are so close and she has a weird soft spot for Kurt.  You might want to move…and not tell anyone.”

Blaine laughed, really laughed for the first time in over 24 hours at the image of Rachel, Santana and Mercedes locked in battle over which one of them got to choose Isabelle’s outfit for the day.

“Dude, I’m not joking.  Those three are scary when they work together.  Remember the wedding?”

“Mine or yours?”

“Yours.”

Blaine winced as he remembered the catfight that had occurred when Kurt insisted on having a bouquet toss.  Mercedes had ripped the weave off David’s date, and Santana had hit his cousin in the throat in an effort to secure the bouquet for Rachel.

“Not so funny anymore huh?  How is your cousin Molly, by the way?”

“Shut up Finn.  And thanks.”

* * *

Two days later, Blaine found himself feeding his daughter at his husband’s bedside.  Kurt had finally woken up the day before but he was far from out of the woods.

“Mercedes is here and you let her dress Belle didn’t you?”  Kurt said softly, shaking his head at Belle’s leopard print onsie with hot pink piping.

Blaine flushed guiltily.  “It’s unique.”

“It’s hideous and you should apologize to Belle profusely for allowing her to unknowingly commit a hate crime against fashion.”

“Belle, Papa’s sorry your daddy is insane.  I think you look adorable.  Since daddy’s so picky, we’ll just let auntie Rachel dress you tomorrow-“

“I want a divorce on the grounds of mental cruelty and irreconcilable differences.” Kurt deadpanned.

“And he’s a drama queen.”

“Daddy’s gets paid to be a drama queen because Daddy’s a Tony winning Broadway star baby girl,” Kurt corrected.  “Don’t undersell me to our daughter Blaine.”

“My apologies,” Blaine grinned.  Blaine reveled in their banter but he knew that Kurt was still weak and tired and he was worried because on top of everything else the brunette seemed to be depressed.

Blaine knew that wasn’t unusual but he also knew the benefits of patients having a positive attitude. 

Carol chose that moment to come in and retrieve Belle.  “How is my precious?”  Carol cooed.

“I’m fine, thank you.”  Blaine and Kurt answered in unison, earning them a glare from Carol.

“First rule of parenthood boys: from this point on, it’s all about the grandchildren.”

“But you’ve known me longer,” Kurt pouted.

“But you aren’t my pretty, pretty princess Belle,” Carol replied, grabbing the bottle from Blaine.  “I thought you could use a break sweetie and some time alone with Kurt.”

“Thanks Carol,” Blaine said, smiling up at his mother in law.  “I think though, you and my mother just want to make sure Belle’s still in one piece.”

“Oh hush, “Carol admonished, “don’t let him fool you, Kurt.  He’s been wonderful with her.”

“I’m sure he has,” Kurt said, giving Blaine a small smile before looking up at Carol.  “And if he ever falters, you and the rest of the family will be there to help him back on the right track.”

Carol’s smile froze and Blaine’s heart plummeted.  Kurt wasn’t just depressed; he was giving up.  Instantly Blaine was transported back to all the times over the past couple of days when his fear had threatened to overwhelm him.  He could see the helplessness, frustration and sheer exhaustion that he’d been struggling with mirrored on Kurt’s face and he resolved to do for Kurt what their family had done for him.

“Actually Carol, if you don’t mind Kurt needs a little more time with Belle,” Blaine said.

“I think that’s an excellent idea,” Carol agreed, handing the baby back to Blaine, before kissing Kurt on the forehead and leaving.

“I know this is hard for you,” Kurt said after a few moments.  “I wish there was something I could do to make it easier.”

“There is,” Blaine said evenly, looking at Kurt over the top of Isabella’s head,”keep fighting.  Stop doling out final instructions like this is a reading of your last will and testament.  I’m your husband Kurt and even though you haven’t said the words, I can hear you saying goodbye and I won’t have it.”

“Blaine-“

“I know what you’re thinking,” Blaine went on gently.  “I won’t sit here and lie to you, there were some dark moments when I was thinking the same thing but our family bitch slapped me back to reality and I’m here, ready and willing to do the same for you.”

“Baby I’m not getting better-“

“I won’t have it, Kurt.”  Blaine repeated stubbornly.  “You have been through too much and fought too hard to give up now.”

“I’m so tired,” Kurt whispered, tears slipping down his cheeks.

“Then you take my hand,” Blaine said reaching out for his husband, “You get your strength from me, from us,” he said kissing Isabelle, “We won’t allow you to quit, Kurt.  You wanted me and you got me, baby.  You wanted out of Lima and you got out.  You wanted New York and NYADA and you got it.  You wanted to be on a Broadway stage and you are.  You wanted to be my husband and you are.  You wanted to be a father and raise a child with me and you got it, Kurt.  All you have to do is fight one more time, just one more time baby, so you can stick around and enjoy it all.”

Blaine leaned over and rested his forehead on Kurt’s.  “If you can’t do it for you, and you can’t do it for me, you do it her.  Do it for our little girl, Kurt.  Isabelle needs you, you understand me?”

“I do.”  Kurt said, through his tears.

“You fight this, you get through it, and I promise you I will be right here every step of the way fighting just hard.”

“I promise,” Kurt said, wiping away his tears.  “I am going to survive this and I am going to be my same absolutely fabulous self and I’m going to be with you and Belle for a very, very long time.”

“We’re gonna hold you to that,” Blaine said softly.  “Hey, hey baby girl, you want daddy to hold you?”  Blaine asked Belle, as he maneuvered his way onto the bed beside Kurt. 

Isabelle gurgled and cooed and Kurt beamed, “That was a yes.  She’s trying to communicate with us.  Our daughter’s a genius.  I bet she’ll have advanced language skills.  We have to start researching preschools right away and-“

“How about you just hold her for now?”  Blaine chuckled, placing her gently in Kurt’s arms.

“Hi sweetie.  Daddy missed you.  You know what little one?  You and me and your daddy, we’re going to have the best life ever.”

“We totally are,” Blaine agreed, leaning in for a kiss.

Five days later Kurt was at home in bed, surrounded by fashion magazines, baby books, and his laptop with Isabelle sleeping peacefully on his chest and Blaine cuddled next to him.

As the sounds of their daughter’s gentle, steady breathing filled the air Kurt looked at over at Blaine and smiled.  “I told you we were going to have the best life ever.”

Blaine stole a quick kiss.  “It is pretty sweet, Mr. Anderson.”

“But Blaine,” Kurt said eyeing Belle’s purple and orange striped romper with a kitten on the front with obvious distaste, “if ever let Rachel dress our baby again, I’ll cut you.  This is an abomination and the only reason I haven’t ripped it off her body and set it on fire is because  she’s so adorable that she almost makes it work.”

Blaine bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing and then nodded.  “I can live with that.”


End file.
